After SBURB
by KazzieLegran
Summary: This takes place after the alpha, beta, and remaining trolls beat SBURB in the official comic. It follows a fantroll by the name of Kazzie Legran who might very well be the last remaining lime blood. Life seems normal until a ghost is sent through space-time to ask for Kazzie and her friend's assistance in helping their dancestors beat their version of SGRUB that wasn't finished.
1. Two Trolls Introduced

The name's Legran, Kazzie Legran. Shoot that really didn't sound as cool as I hoped… Let me start over. Hi, I'm Kazzie and I live on a blue and green planet called Skaia. But do not be mistaken, I am not part of the native humanoid species here. No, I conceal a somewhat alarming secret. When I receive a cut, my skin does not drip with the crimson blood of humans, but with the light green of an off-color olive! My skin is not deathly pale, rosy, or fine like chocolate, but a somewhat unique shade of light gray. And sprouting from both sides of my head are long, red, orange, and yellow horns! I am what the humans would refer to as an "extraterrestrial".

Haha I'm just pulling your leg, I am but a troll. Part of a species that has been on Skaia since our ancestors and dancestors played "The Game". Of course you would know that we live in complete harmony… well almost. Humans still dislike our destructive tendencies and "strange" forms of love. I guess we shouldn't complain, they took us in without question. That was the ruling of our twelve gods anyway. The Heir and Seer of Mind made us all see that harmony was exactly what we needed to survive and repopulate the new universe. The Knight of Blood raised us to understand that the hemospectrum meant nothing, The Heir of Breath raised the humans to understand their culture's past wrongs so they might not repeat them. Generations later I was hatched. But I did not come from the mother grub the gods hatched, but from the one stowed in a voidy reserve, hidden from prying eyes, fertile from hundreds of trolls from Alternia, the troll's home world. After finding this mother grub, after I hatched, the troll gods were stunned. I am the hope of the revival of lime bloods.

They were stunned by my very presence. At Alternia, lime bloods were hunted for their strange appearances and ability to calm enraged highbloods… opps I mean blue-purple bloods. Lime bloods had almost insane powers that questioned the Imperial Condescension's authority, so she murdered them. She ordered a genocide of all those with lime running through their veins. The only way I could exist is if my dancestor went into hiding shortly before the Condense issued the command.

Heh, you could say I'm lucky, but I don't believe in luck. Not like my kismesis Drasil. Drasil Kenass is a purple blood (ironically) and only goes on about the "luck of the draw" or the "luck of the roll". I really hate him, but that's what a kismesis does. Even though I'm destined to calm and contain blue-purple bloods, I just bring out the worst in him and vice versa.

My relationship with Drasil is nothing like my moirallegiance with Neemus Reefah. Neemus is a purple blood too, but he's a sea-dweller unlike Drasil. I platonically love Neemus, and he needs all the help he can get because he has clinical depression. Occasionally I can make it to the beach to talk with him about our dancestors and about any current news floating around. (hehe) Almost all sea-dwellers hang out at the beach to talk to human and troll friends. They normally don't attend school on land because the lack of water makes them irritable and can cause skin problems.

Other than Neemus and Drasil, I have five other troll acquaintances, and three human "friends". It seems that circles of "friends" tended to be an ideal thing in past troll society. I kind of wonder if it helped young trolls fill up their quadrants. Oh here's Neemus now, messaging my husktop.

TT: hey yOu there?

AT: yes (:C

TT: thank gOg!

AT: need me for something?

TT: not reely, I just want tO talk.

TT: any current news catch yOur eye?

AT: well apparently Drasil tryed the thing...

TT: GLUB!

TT: I cannOt bereef he did that!

TT: are yOu shore?

AT: as sure as I'll ever be

AT: our instructor was pissed

TT: glub! I can bereef that.

AT: ya, he really needs to stop doing dares

TT: I agree, he knOws it's cullshit...

TT: and everyfish knOws he's a dOOfish fOr attempting them

AT: well he's getting punished so it's oK

TT: whale any Other news?

AT: sadly not at the moment \:C

TT: Oh...

TT: hey wanna flOat at the beach later?

AT: I'd love to, but my instructor gave us a shitload of hmwk...

TT: I sea, anOther day perhaps?

AT: yes please!

AT: I believe I'll be free tomorrow (:C

TT: C:D

TT: I did the hOrn thing On my face!

AT: hehehe I see that!

AT: it's funny how our horns are liKe the exact opposite!

TT: it's as if we were destined tO be mOray-eels!

AT: ha-ha! I get that vibe as well!

AT: but sadly I must be off

TT: that's alright! I'll meet yOu tOmOrrOw then!

AT: yep!

Whew that was an exhausting conversation. Neemus seems so peppy it's hard to remember he's almost perpetually sad. Alas, these feelings are common for blue-purple bloods. I wonder how Drasil is so different from him... Well I better get started on that homework I was telling Neemus about, I wouldn't want to be a liar. But ugh English is my least favorite subject, even though all inhabitants speak it on this planet. Alternian comes naturally to me and has less stupid rules and homophones.

Whew almost done wi- oh darn it. Here comes the beast of all lusii. This poor deformed dragon thing is kinda sad, but the only lusus brave enough to raise the rare lime blood. His wings are different sizes and his body is always chilling to the touch. Now he's glaring at me and making a groaning noise... What did I do this time? "What? No I'm still working, can't you see? Yes everything else is finished!" He snorts and walks away. Ugh he's too busy all the time, I wish he'd chill out more... There! homework finished in time for a well deserved sleep!


	2. A Flight in Which Shenanigans Ensue

Hey so thanks to anyone who's reading this! Any and all critiques are welcome :) If you have any suggestions for the story I'd be happy to look into them (I have 6 more trolls to write about)

Light from the third moon danced across the floor of my room when I awoke. They say, on Earth, that the sun was on one point of the planet for almost 12 hours at a time! Skaia's rotation is lop-sided. This effectively causes light-time to be shorter than dark-time. It just so happens to be mid-sweep as well, and mid-sweep is when the moons get closest to Skaia!

Rubbing my eyes unceremoniously and dragging the covers off my still half-asleep body, I make my way to the window. In doing so, I accidentally step on the handle of one of my many throwing knifes. "Tch! That could have been nasty!" I hiss, picking it up gingerly and sliding it into one of the many hidden pockets I crafted into my leather jacket. I sweep a glance across my whole floor searching for any other potential mishaps. I sigh deeply in relief when none are to be seen.

Finally making my way to the window, I gaze out in admiration. The pale light of the third moon is such a pretty hue. It's faint golden rays cast a brilliant light on the forest in my backyard. Heh, I'm kind of obsessed with celestial bodies and other spacey stuff. With a fleeting glance I turn back to my room to acquire what I'll need for school. Dragonpack check. Homework check. Knives check. I believe that's all I'll need for today's "adventure". Ugh and here's the frost king himself.

"You Know I'm fine in the mornings, no need to checK on me!" Loud groans. "Yes, I understand you're my lusus and entitled to aid me in frivolous activities." Ouch, he shot me a glare… "Fine, maKing me a quick breaKfast would be nice…" I whisper begrudgingly. He shuffles off to the kitchen. Now that's put me in a sour mood.

Oh wait! is today wednesday? It appears it is! Yay, the day I fly to school with my acquaintance Xeness! He's definitely one of the cooler trolls I know. He's a level-headed bronze blood that has a wing mutation like me! A lime blood with wings seems kind of redundant, I already have awesome psychic powers and calming abilities. They're so fragile, my wings, I feel like I could tear them to shreds accidentally. I don't usually use them, I like keeping them folded under my clothing hidden from view. Wings aren't a big deal or anything, more and more trolls are being hatched with the "mutation".

Mmm whatever Dragondad is cooking smells delicious. I sneak stealthily into our kitchen area to see what concoction he's putting together. Oh! scrambled eggs and bacon! As I peek around him, he gracefully slips the food from the pan to a plate. He turns around and hands (claws?) me the plate with an indescribable aroma rising from it. I breath deeply catching the odor in my nose. I savor it for a few seconds before rushing to the table to inhale the food. Dragondad is the best. Cook. Ever. After downing the food carelessly I hear a knock at the door. Dragondad rushes past me to get the door and I clean off my face to get rid of any savory morsels that weren't ingested. A minute later I am graced by the presence of Xeness Boreas.

"hey KZ! You re^dy to go?" he askes plainly.

"Ha Ha, give me a sec to get my pacK and I'll be ready!" I laugh as I turn down the hall towards my room. I grab my Dragonpack and run back down the hall triumphantly. He's just standing there with his hands on his hips sporting his trademark goggles and with a small smirk playing on his lips. "What?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"oh it's nothing." He chuckles knowing that saying that would bother me.

I stick my tongue out at him and pout."Whatever."

He throws his head back and laughs heartily. "ok miss fussyf^ngs!"

I roll my eyes and hiss quietly, but to my dismay this only causes Xeness to snort. He shakes his head and turns around walking out the door.

"Farewell Dragondad!" I call as I rush after him.

As I shut my front door, I slide my wings out of well designed holes in my shirt. I flap them, testing them on the morning breeze.

"√√anna try ^ tuck and roll tod^y?" Xeness inquires.

I think this over before replying, "Sure... could you show me through the movements?"

He grins,"sure, i'll sho√√ you once √√e're in the sky!"

I roll my eyes as he takes off. Flying with insectoid wings has its difficulties. I flap my wings as fast as they can go before launching myself into the crisp air. I rise to an altitude of about 200 feet and wait for my wingbeats to become rhythmic. Flying really is the most wonderful feeling one could ever feel. The feeling of being free as well as the boost of adrenaline mix to form a truly magical experience. Xeness flies a little in front of me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't fly everyday liKe you! How do you expect me to be instantly ready?!"

He shrugs,"c^lm do√√n KZ. I'm not expecting ^nything from you!"

I blush and focus on staying in the air. He gives me a pitying glance and this confuses me greatly. Is he perhaps flushing for me?! He turns and flies to a greater altitude and I decide to follow a second after. I do a 360 in the air taking in the view of the still morning. In the distance I spot other trolls with wings swooping through the light breeze. Xeness turns his head to make sure I'm still following.

"st^y ^bout there, I'll sho√√ you ho√√ to get the move st^rted." He mumbles.

I nod at him and he flies still higher before slowing and making a wide turn around to face me again. He glances at me before becoming completely focused on his flying. I analyze him as he propels himself at Skaia with great velocity. I watch as he folds his wings to his body and starts a summersault ending once he had made 3 revolutions and unfurled his wings to gracefully slow his descent.

"Whoa", I breathe. "That was awesome!"

He flashes me a wide grin,"th^nks KZ!"

I begin to asend to the same height Xeness reached. Once I do, I give Xeness a double thumbs up and prepare for the trick. I close my eyes and allow my mind and body to become one, slowing down the world around me. It seems like this "power" is something only psychic trolls can accomplish. I allow myself to drop toward Skaia, tucking my wings to my body and mimicking Xeness perfectly. I begin the summersaults soon after, making sure I was aware of Skaia the whole time. After the third summersault I allow my wings to unfurl and catch the light breeze, stopping my fall.

"KZ th^t w^s perfect!" He yells to me.

I laugh and tease,"When am I not perfect?"

He rolls his eyes at me and asks,"should we he^d to school soon?"

I nod,"Ya, I really don't want to be late..."

He turns in the direction of the school and beckons me onward. I follow him, flying in the same proximity as him, but not too close. I watch the school grow in size as we approach. Xeness glances at me and then descends to the front of the building. I follow reluctantly. Many students heeded our presence when Xeness touched down. When a lime blood and the most popular student arrive at the school at the same time, you can imagine what would happen next. Total. Fangirl (guy). Mob.


	3. The Peculiar Dream of a Mute

~~Only 2 more trolls to introduce next chapter! Thanks for spending your time reading my fic!~~

I ducked down and tried my best to discreetly dissipate into the growing mob. Flashing Xeness a look of regret I stumbled away. But not before he could smirk at me. Damn he just has to be THAT smooth. As I scuttle away, the mob asks Xeness a multitude of questions pertaining to how he will lead our school's fly squad. A fly squad is basically flying cheerleaders that don't lead cheer. Which now that I say that, it wasn't a good analogy... I guess they basically do tricks and stuff that humans in small planes are known to do.

Well whatever they inquire, I don't hear the end of it because I'd rather not be close to that many individuals at once. As I enter the school I run into the only troll I really didn't want to speak with.

"WELL,, WELL,, WELL,, WHAT D0 1 HAVE HERE? KAZZ1E,, 1''VE M1SSED Y0U!" Drasil jeered.

"Oh fucK you, leave me alone." I hiss.

"HMPH,, 1F THAT'S REALLY WHAT Y0U WANT?" He shrugs.

"Yes, now please excuse yourself from my proximity." I sigh.

Drasil narrowed his eyes at me and appeared as if he wanted to say something more, but at that moment, Waynin Globin interjected.

"-∆- Hey drAsIl! And kAzzIe! HOW Are YOU bOTH THIs lOVely MOrnIng?"

Drasil visibly cringed when Waynin began speaking, he hates Waynin almost as much as he hates me. Drasil pretty much hates everyone platonically. Drasil hissed at Waynin before abruptly turning and walking briskly away.

"-∆- Well sOMbOdy Is In A sOUr MOOd.." He mumbled.

Waynin is a teal blood, a future Legislacerator. He really looks forward to that day in time. He means no harm, but attempts to unofficially auspistice between me and Drasil. He's quite friendly to everyone, but tends to ramble to anyone who will listen.

"-∆- kAzzIe Were YOU eVen lIsTenIg?!" He growls at me.

"Oh sorry Waynin! I spaced out there..." I apologize.

He rolls his eyes and keeps going on about whatever he was talking about before. I'm too scared to ask him to restart the lecture, so I just smile and nod when it seems right in the conversation. He really must enjoy hearing himself talk, because he holds me up until the first bell rings.

"-∆- sHIT! sOrrY fOr HOldIng YOU Up sO lOng kAzzIe!" He says genuinely distressed.

"No worries Waynin! I'll get us to math as soon as possible!" I grin.

"-∆- YOU knOW I dOn'T lIke beIng psYcHIcAllY TrAnspOrTed.."

"Well it's that, or you run as fast as you can." I shrug.

He weighs his choices (haha) before allowing me to pick us up with my psychic powers and hurtle us towards the math hive. Each core class has it's own hive of course. All schools are multi-building at this point in time. Some other psychic trolls catch on to what I'm doing and suddenly there is more traffic in the air than on the ground. I land, somewhat frustrated, and drag the hyperventilating Waynin behind me. On the ground I bump into Hersia Hongis, my lemon blood acquaintance. She gives me a weird look before recognizing both of us and falling into step. She smiles at us and points at the math hive.

"Yep! We're heading to math!" I cheerfully reveal.

She nods her head and points at Waynin with a confused look.

"I tried to taKe us by air, he didn't really enjoy it that much." I confess.

She emits a quiet sound that resembles laughter. This makes me grin and chuckle with her. Hersia is a mute, and possibly one of the cutest female trolls I know. She would stand up for anyone if she could speak and has a heart of gold. Quite literally because of her blood color. She can bring almost any troll the joy of laughter without needing to speak a word. She also happens to be a very powerful psionic, so under that cute girl act is a very impressive badass!

We arrive at our classroom a minute after the bell had rung and the instructor appears quite cross. We shuffle to our respective desks and prepare to "learn". I slip my wings back under my shirt and pull my dragonpack from my back. Why didn't I just fly Waynin over here with my wings? Stupid. Maybe that would of put too much of a strain on them anyway... Oh well. I pull out my mobile messenger and am not surprised to see that someone has already attempted to contact me. While the teacher is distracted teaching, I find out who is messaging me.

CC: HEY KAZZ1E!

CC: 0H ARE Y0U BUSY W1TH CLASS?

CC: D0N''T M1ND ME AT ALL!

CC: SER10USLY 1 D0N''T M1ND WA1T1NG *PAT1ENTLY*

CC: WELL MAYBE 1 D0,, BUT THAT''S BES1DES THE FUCK1NG P01NT!

CC: JEGUS ANSWER ME ALREADY!

AT: What?

CC: F1NALLY THE FEMALE FUCKASS HAS GRACED ME W1TH HER PRESENCE!

AT: I'm in the middle of class, this had better be good!

CC: BLAH BLAH BLAH,, CALM Y0UR UPPER,, EXCLUSIVELY FEMALE 0RGANS

AT: ):C

CC: THAT FACE WAS A D1SGRACE! ST0P PUTT1NG Y0UR H0RNS 0N *EVERYTH1NG*..

AT: Tell me what you want already, I grow tired of your child's play.

CC: WH0A,, BACK THE FUCK UP EVERY0NE! WE G0T A SMARTASS HERE!

AT: Oh gog... Please just get this over with.

CC: F1NE

CC: Y0U DEF1N1TELY W1LL HATE TH1S!

CC: XENESS F1NALLY ASKED ME A DARE!

AT: What?!

CC: TH1S 1S G01NG T0 BE THE HARDEST YET T00!

AT: What on sKaia did he asK you?

CC: 1T 1NV0LVES THE TEACHER CURRENTLY 1N FR0NT 0F Y0U

AT: Um...

CC: SHE'S GETT1NG HER ANSWER KEY ST0LEN!

AT: I believe that you may be pushing your lucK...

CC: HAHAHA Y0UR FUNNY!

AT: I:C

CC: FUCK Y0U AND Y0UR L0USY,, G0DDAMN,, STUP1D FACE.

CC: THE LUCK 1S AND ALWAYS W1LL BE REAL AND M1NE!

AT: Yaaahhh...

CC: FUCK Y0U,, 1 WANT A DUEL!

AT: Ha! You got it, right after school I presume?

CC: H0W CAN Y0U BE CALM AB0UT A DUEL!?

AT: I don't share my secrets liKe a certain someone. (;C

CC:ARGGHHH!

CC: Y0U ARE S0 1NFUR1AT1NG!

AT: You haven't even scratched the surface grape-blood.

CC: *WHAT* D1D Y0U JUST CALL ME!?

CC: SCREW Y0URSELF!

AT: I'd prefer not to...

CC: 1T''S AN 1NSULT N0T D1RECT10NS Y0U D0LT!

AT: Oh I knew that perfectly well! (:C

The instructor whipped around at the exact moment I finished sending that last comment and concealed my mobile messenger. She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, and I took some fake notes to throw her off. I seem to have a busy schedule today. Bloody hate duel on the roof, and a feelings jam with my "mOray-eel". Oh look another acquaintance is messaging me.

AC: _hey kz do you have a minute?_

AT: Sure Hersia!

AC: _good! ^-^_

AC: _I came to you_

AC: _because you seem to know a lot of stuff_

AT: ?:C

AC: _i had a weird dream last night_

AC: _i woke up on a gold moon_

AT: Gold moon?

AC: _i somehow floated out too_

AC: _and i meet a troll who looked a lot like me!_

AT: LiKe a dancestor?

AC: _she told me she was my dancestor!_

AT: What?!

AC: _we talked about her pre-game life_

AT: Pre-game?

AC: _she told me we would all wake_

AC: _and help them fix what is wrong_

AT: Whoa, whoa, whoa...

AT: Um are you sure you didn't liKe... LicK some mind honey or something?

AC: _ ive never been so certain in my life!_

AC: _she told me im the knight!_

AT: Knight? But, you're a girl...

AC: _that class isnt gender specific!_

AT: Class?

AC: _kz you are one of the most important classes!_

AT: Which would be...?

AC: _a seer!_

AT: But everyone can see perfectly fine...

AC: _not like that silly!_

AC: _you see what others cannot!_

AC: _and with your aspect being time_

AC: _you can see the future!_

AT: WHAT!?

AC: _its true!_

AT: Umm... I have a hard time believing all of what you just said...

AC: _thats ok!_

AC: _i think you wake up next!_

AT: But I am awaKe? I:C

AC: _hehe just wait_

AC: _you'll become so powerful_

AC: _i envy your title_

AC: _because i got stupid space_

AT: Space? As in stars and planets?

AC: _yah and apparently_

AC: _space players wake up first_

AT: Lucky... I love space! ):C

AC: _and i like time_

AT: Can we switch?

AC: _it doesnt work like that_

AC: _titles are predetermined_

AT: Oh... That sucKs.

AT: Hey Hersia I got to go but I'll talk to you later!

AC: _farewell 4 now!_

AC: _i cant wait 4 lunch!_

That was an odd conversation… Hersia seems to have received a slice of the stranger side of life. Gold Moons? Maybe like the pale one that circles Skaia? This sounds so untrue but I would've liked to meet my dancestor. Apparently because of her abilities, she decided to fight for blood equality where the Sufferer left off… She persuaded key highbloods into joining her cause, but she never got close enough to the Condence. Her followers gave her the title "The Mediator" because of the compromise she was seeking. She sounds like the perfect role model, but I just wasn't cut out to be like her. I'm just not as selfless and compassionate as her. From data about her, trolls even concluded she was unable to have a kismesis because of her nature, which means she only ever filled up her red quadrants. My first quadrant was Drasil, hate has been a part of my life since I was 3 sweeps old.

The bell just rang, so next class is biology, my favorite class of the day. I have a knack for the science of life. I guess I just enjoy finding out what makes us tick. Huh… A time pun? What Hersia has been talking about worries me. Time, I wonder if it's a good, what did she say it was? An element? No. An aspect? Yeah, that sounds right. A seer of time! It would be amazing if I had the ability to "see" the past, present, and future laying in front of me. I could put a halt to bad events from happening and save lives! Perhaps I could be more like my dancestor than I first imagined. I long to speak with her, as someone who shares my sign and blood. She and Neemus may very well be the only individuals that truly understand me.

As I enter the Bio classroom I take in the scents floating about. The room smells of formaldehyde, so we're most likely dissecting some poor creature today. Since humans and trolls have only been on this planet for 20ish sweeps, every creature we dissect is one neither culture has reference of yet. This intrigues me a great deal, because I have the opportunity to discover new life! I'll look forward to lunch with Hersia, but I can easily loose track of time during biology class.


End file.
